A JEDI NEW YEARS EVE PARTY
by JediBana
Summary: This is a brief story about a New Years Eve party that the jedi council organized to get money for the charity. When even Obi Wan has a couple to go with, what is Anakin going to do? Anything can happen in this unique and great party... Maybe Luxsoka, Anisoka, ObiSatine, RexTi, SecuraFisto, ...AsajjDooku?
1. The New Years Eve Menace

**Hello again! I was taking a shower after watching some episodes of the 4th season of The Clone Wars and I had this crazy idea. This will be a mini story about a New Years Eve party organized by the jedi to collect money for charity to the poor planets in the galaxy. Hope you like it.**

**EPISODE I: The New Years Eve Menace**

Anakin got into Padme´s room happily that morning. He was very excited about the news that Obi Wan had just told him. He ran toward her and hugged her tight.

__Hello, Ani.- _She laughed.

__HI!_

__Why are you so cheerful, my dear?_

__Oh, because I´ve got great news! Guess what?- _He had that childish look that she loved.

__What? You have finally decided to retire?_

__NO! Aw come on, that won´t happen…_

She rolled her eyes.

__So?_

__Obi Wan has just told me that there´s gonna be a great New Years Eve party and that…WE CAN TAKE A COUPLE!_

__Oh…_

__What? Isn´t it GREAT? :D_

__Oh, Ani…I was just going to tell you…_

__What?- _His smile suddenly disappeared and he frowned knowing what was coming.

__Those days I will be with my family. I can´t go with you. Sorry._

__But…Do you realize that we are never together! This is our chance to have a good time and…_

__Sorry. I have to go with them. It´s my family._

__You always have an excuse! –(_**Drama queen)** He was angry because she had told him that he couldn´t go with her family ever again.-_Please don´t do this to me!_

__Anakin, please. There is only going to be a weekend. Don´t act like a little kid._

__Alright, then. Go with your family and leave me alone.- _He crossed his arms and turned around.

__Okay. It´s good to have your approval. _

She went out of her room calmly while he remained there for a couple of seconds waiting for her to return and ask for his forgiveness. That didn´t happen. So he finally returned to the jedi temple. When he arrived he went directly to his room and turned on his xbox to play Resident Evil.

An hour later Obi Wan knocked the door. He didn´t answer.

__Hey, Anakin. May come in?_

__Yeah!- He shouted still angry._

__What´s up, Ani?-_ He saw the TV and then saw him again.-_What made you mad this time?_

__I´m not angry…_

__C´mon. I know you. You always play Resident Evil when you are angry otherwise you would be playing Final Fantasy._

__It´s just that…- _He stopped talking. He could not tell him about the problem with Padme.-_I have no partner to go to the party. That´s all._

Obi Wan laughed out loud.

__What´s so funny?-_Anakin asked annoyed-_Don´t bother me! I bet that you don´t have a partner either!_

__Sorry.-_Obi Wan stopped laughing.- _I didn´t mean to annoy you. It´s just that you sounded like a complete child… And by the way, I do have a partner._

__What? I don´t believe you!_

__Hey, why not? I´m not that unfriendly!_

Anakin sighed and finally left the Xbox control on the table where all the snacks, including Lay´s, milky ways and cola cans, were.

__And who is that then?- _Now he was more relaxed.

__Duchess Satine Kryze…_

__Oh yeah of course!- _Anakin now was trying to annoy him- _I should have remembered your girlfriend Satine._

__She is not my…_

__It´s alright.-_He interrupted once him once again.- _I won´t say anything to anyone… Hmmm who can I invite, I wonder…_

__What about Senator Amidala?_

__No… -_He frowned.- _She is always busy._

__That´s right. Hmmm… Perhaps…_

Ahsoka was goofing with her youngling friends when suddenly the door of the practice room was opened. Master Yoda, Master Plo Koon and a guest came in. She turned around to make a reverence but she got a little shocked to see who the guest was.

__Good morning, Padawan Tano.-_Yoda said.-_ A day of friendship this must be. A friend of yours arrived just has. Talking to you he said he wanted._

__Lux!-_ She smiled excited.

__Leave we must. Have a good time however. A lot of things you probably have to talk about. _

__Thanks for receiving me masters.- _Lux said.- _It´s an honor to be here._

The two masters nodded and then left the room. Then, the two kids went to a bench and sat down. He told her about his recent adventures trying to catch Dooku. She didn´t like him to be in danger but didn´t scolded him now. It wasn´t the moment, instead she remembered the news that she heard a couple of hours ago in the cafeteria. She was sitting down in the table with Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee and suddenly a topic different from the war came. There was going to be a party! And they had to find a partner to go with… Ahsoka was staring at Lux but she had stopped paying attention to him. Now she was wondering how to ask him to go with her.

__...Are you still there, Ahsoka?_

__Oh, yeah!- _She hesitated.- _Er… I was wondering, how many days are you going to stay?_

__Oh, I have just told you!- _He laughed.- _Master Yoda offered me to stay till New Year. So I will probably be bothering you until then._

She smiled and so he did. It was the precise moment to tell him if he wanted to go to the party with her when suddenly Master Plo Koon came in again.

__I´m sorry to interrupt you.-_ He apologized.-_But I have got a little mission for you, little Ahsoka. If you accept it, we have to leave now._

__Sure, master Plo.- _She accepted a little sad.- _I´ll see you at night I guess, Lux._

__Don´t worry. I´ll be waiting for you.-_He smiled sweetly.

They said goodbye and she left with master Plo.

__I don´t know, Obi Wan.-_Anakin said after eating a chip.- _What if she doesn´t want to go with me? You know how she is…_

__Well, it was a suggestion. She is your padawan. I don´t think she has any problem and I don´t think she has a partner either._

__Hmmm… I guess you are right.- _Anakin accepted standing up with triumph.- _I will ask her to go with me to the party! We´ll have a very good time, I´m sure!_

Obi Wan smiled happy to see him cheerful again. Though Anakin never mentioned it, he knew that he liked the parties a lot.

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I said it was going to be kinda crazy. **

**Now, what will happen? Who is going to invite her first to the party? Who will be the other jedi partners? XD Keep in the same channel if you want to discover it.**


	2. The attack of the martinis

**Hello guys! I read your revies, thank you very much I really appreciate your opinion. Also, now I´m starting to have a dilemma because some tell me Anakin, others tell me Lux so it´s difficult for me because I want to make you happy! Okay lets continue.**

Obi Wan told Anakin that he should make some things. Anakin nodded and stood some more minutes just to save the game on the memory of the xbox and then he stood up. Before leaving he saw himself in front of the mirror.

-_You are so ugly, Anakin-_ he said to himself and then he laughed.-_It´s a joke, you handsome guy!_

He was feeling very happy, actually he was excited about inviting Ahsoka to the party. He knew they would have very good time together and also he would stop having that horrible feeling of loneliness that he hated so much. He put a little of cologne (just to give the best impression) and then he went out to look for Ahsoka. However she didn´t appear anywhere, He tried to talk to her by the radio but she didn´t answer. Where was that sleeper girl when he really needed her? He sighed and finally went to master Yoda´s younglins class to ask him if he knew where his padawan was. He simply said that she had gone with Master Plo and that she might be back at night. Anakin said nothing more and then saw his watch. It was still very early.

Suddenly Obi Wan appeared again. He tried to avoid Anakin but he reached him quickly.

-_Hey! Not so fast! Where are you going?-_ asked Anakin feeling Obi Wan kind of anxious.-_What is that thing that you are hiding behind you_?

-_Uh…What? This?_

_-Yes. What is it?_

_-Uh… A gadget to send messages._

_-I know that, Obi Wan…-_Anakin rolled his eyes.- _But why did you hide it when you saw me?_

_-Why would I do something like that?-_the jedi tried to laugh. Anakin didn´t believe him and gave him a tired look. Obi Wan just sighed and stared at his gadget kind of ashamed.-_It´s just that I lied to you…_

_-About what?_

_-About Satine…I mean, I haven´t really invited her. I just thought about it this morning, but I can´t send her a message without sounding stupid. I have made so many records, but they sound awful! Actually when I was encouraging you an hour ago, I was trying to encourage myself to…_

Anakin put a hand on Obi Wan´s shoulder and had for a second a crazy idea. He knew that it was forbidden but also when he lived in Tatooine a lot of men used to say that with a little of alcohol the men were braver. He suggested the new idea. Obi Wan (incredibly) thought about it seriously. After a hard minute he agreed.

-_But it will just be one, is that clear Anakin?_

_-Of course, do you think I´m a drunk or what?_

Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

-_Right, so where do we go? We can´t drink inside the jedi temple._

_-Rex told me about a very nice place that is not very far… We can go there!_

Obi Wan nodded and obviously they changed their robes to something not so jedi and less formal. They went out and took Anakin´s private nave to drive crazily through the Coruscant´s uncertain avenues. Once there Obi Wan had jet lag and he scolded Anakin. He just laughed. They entered without paying cover thanks to their jedi´s minds manipulation. Obi Wan scolded him again.

-_Just relax, Obi Wan. If they knew we are jedi they would have not asked for that cover pay anyway._

They chose a table near to the band (**of course the band is like the one in Episode IV**) and enjoyed the music till the waiter asked them what did they want to drink.

-_I want a double olive martini.-_Answered Anakin. Obi Wan frowned. He smiled.

-_I want…uh…_

_-Come on, Obi Wan it´s not so hard, just ask for a beer…_

_-Uh…REX!_

_-That doesn not exists!...Bring him a tequila, please._

_-No, I really mean it! Rex has just arrived!_

Anakin turned around while Obi Wan tried to hide behind the menu paper. In that moment Anakin saw other three familiar faces coming in with Rex, two were also Master Kit Fisto and Master Agen Kolar. They saw them immediately and they approached quickly.

-_Can we join you?-_ Asked Agen happily.

-_´Course have a sit.-_Anwered Anakin.

-_Hi, master Kenobi. Are you on a mission or why were you hidding?-_Asked Agen and everybody laughed. He just smiled and blushed a little.

All of them ordered their drinks before the waiter left and so they started to talk about the party.

-_So, master Kenobi do you already have a partner?-_asked Kit Fisto after drinking from his cranberry juice with vodka.

Anakin laughed discreetly. Obi Wan killed him with the look.

-_No yet, and you master Fisto?_

_-Oh, not yet. I have been thinking about asking to master Aayla but…Well, I´m kinda shy you know?_

_-I have the same problem.-_ said Rex- _I know very well master Shaak Ti because she used to be in Kamino with us, the clones, but now I can´t ask her. It´s just that Togrutans are very imposing women._

_-Well, I have already asked to master Luminara to join me.- _said Agen enthusiasticaly.

-_I bet that she dumped you.-_ said Fisto.

-_Actually not.-_Smiled Agen as a player.

They all made a toast and in that moment Rex remembered.

-_Oh, and you, master Skywalker?_

_-Uh… I will ask to my Padawan.- _He said trying not to sound worried about it and then drank from his second martini.

-_To little Ahsoka?- _asked Fisto kinda surprised.

-_Hey! She is not that little, I mean she is seventeen… And I´m not master Yoda! I´m four or five years older…_

_-Well, maybe this has nothing to do with the conversation,-_began Rex-_But I saw a boy this morning. Master Yoda and Master Plo Koon received him and I heard that he wanted to see Ahsoka._

_-A boy? That´s weird, Ahsoka has no boy friends.-_ Replied Anakin.

-_Yeah, she has one.- _Added Obi Wan.- _I also saw Lux Bonteri this morning._

_-That separatist boy is not Ahsoka´s friend!- _Anakin asked for a third martini. He didn´t like the new situation, it was "dangerous" for his plans.

-_Maybe you should start looking for another partner for the party, master Skywalker.-_suggested Ager.

_-There´s nothing to worry about, okay?- _said Anakin almost to himself-_That little boy won´t stay longer. AND…She is my padawan so she has to do whatever I tell her._

_-Anakin, you have drunk enough.-_ Obi Wan tried to scold him but the third martini arrived and he could not waste it. Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

They spent the whole afternoon in the bar and finally they went back to the jedi temple. This time Obi Wan drove though Anakin insisted that he was alright.

They said good bye and Anakin reminded Obi Wan that that was the best moment to be brave and send the message to Satine. He agreed and went to his room. Anakin then remembered his own bussinesses and went to Ahsoka´s room. He knocked the door but she didn´t answer.

Ahsoka arrived when it was already night. She was going to her room when suddenly Lux reacher her in the corridor. They both smiled.

-_Hi, how did everything go outside?-_he asked happily.-_ Many adventures?_

_-Yes, but not so risky as yours.- _She loughed.

-_Hey! Don´t make mockery of me, miss Jedi. Your adventures have no comparison!_

They laughed again. She felt the impulse to ask him to be her partner, but in that moment she saw a shape that she wasn´t expecting at the end of the corridor. Lux turned around to see what had disturbed her.

-_Hi, master.-_She said when he was approaching.

-_Good night, master Skywalker. I am Lu…_

_-I know who you are boy.-_Anakin interrupted him standing between his padawan and Lux.-_And by the way it´s kind of late for you to be playing around and teasing my padawan…_

_-Skyguy!-_she said ashamed and feeling awkward.

-_Don´t protest, Ahsoka. And you, mister Bonteri go please to your room and meditate about what you have just done._

_-But he hasn´t done anything!- _exclamed Ahsoka.

Lux smiled after nodding with his head and finally gave a wink to Ahsoka. Anakin got angry about that last thing and stared at the boy untill he disapeared in the corner.

-_What´s going on with you, master?-_ argued Ahsoka.

-_No, WHAT is going on with you? I tried to communicate with you all the day and you never answered and then I see you chatting with this separatist!_

_-He is no longer separatist and he is my friend…By the way, I smell an alcoholic odor…Are you drunk?- _She frowned.

-_Don´t try to change the conversation. You know that jedi can´t make "friends" just like this…Do you like him?_

_-You are drunk!- _She exclamed.-_Oh, this is unbelievable!_

_-Could you please stop it! I´m NOT drunk. _

_-Why did you drink?_

_-Why do you make me question? I´m YOUR master!_

_-I can´t deal with you like this…- _she turned around and walker to her room that was some meters away.

-_Hey, stop, it´s an order! Come back NOW!_

He reached her before she could get into her room. She rolled her eyes and turned back.

-_Master, you are not watching the things clearly. We talk tomorrow._

_-I swear I´m not drunk. It´s just the odor. Please, Snips listen. This guy is not good for you okay? He used to be from Dooku´s side._

_-Good night, Skyguy. _

Ahsoka closed the door. Anakin felt stupid but didn´t knock the door to try to fix the situation. He sighed and finally went back to his room. At least he had driven off Lux Bonteri for that night.

**Hope you have liked it guys! I know that it is awkward but I swear that Anakin wasn´t drunk XDDDD. In the next chapter we will finally know who is going to be Ahsoka´s partner. Keep reading!**


	3. The Revenge of Bonteri

**Hello, my dear readers! First I want to thank you again for all your reviews, your opinion is very important and it means a lot for me. I must to say that this days I have been thinking about who is going to be Ahsoka´s partner. Half of you want her to go with Lux and the other half with Anakin so it´s complicated. I will try to make you all happy. Well let´s continue.**

That morning Anakin woke up late. He opened his eyes and saw the clock: 10:30.

_-DAMN!-_he shouted and jumped from the bed to the bathroom. He took a quick (I mean a very quick) shower and dressed up with the first robes that he found inside his closet. He brushed his teeth while he combed his hair and finally went out running.

He saw Obi Wan walking in the corridor. He smiled and said a "Hey, Ani" but he didn´t pay attention and kept running till he arrived to the garden where he and his padawan used to train. She was training alone with her two lightsabers and suddenly turned around. He stopped running and took a deep breath.

-_Sorry for being late.-_He apologized first of all.

-_It´s okay.-_She answered smiling calmly.-_There were just more than two hours but it´s alright._

_-I´m really…_

_-I understand, master. Yesterday you didn´t have a good day and…_

_-I WASN´T drunk, Ahsoka- _he said again.

-_Right, as you say.-_She concluded crossing her arms.

-_Right_.- He excepted too frowning and pulling out his lightsaber to begin. He wanted just to shout out loud if she wanted to go with him to the ball, but she was sometimes so complicated!

They started to fight slowly but as the seconds went by Anakin pushed harder and harder. Both could sense each other´s irritation. He stroke with energy and she did the same. They saw inside the other eyes and both frowned.

-_Excuse me,-_asked Master Plo Koon who had just arrived.- _Do I interrupt your class, master Skywalker?_

_-Not at all.-_Answered Anakin and gave Ahsoka an angry glance.

-_May I have a quick words with your padawan?_

_-Of course. Meanwhile I will look for Master Kenobi. I´ll be back in a minute._

Master Plo nodded. Ahsoka also gave Anakin an angry look when he left and sighed.

-_Everything right, little Ahsoka?_

_-Yeah, sure, master Plo. Why did you want to talk to me?_

_-Oh, it´s just that with all this thing of the ball I thought that, well…-_He made a pause and took out from behind him a box.-_It´s your first ball and I wanted to give you an special gift.-_He gave her the box.-_C´mon open it, little Ahsoka._

She smiled thanked and embraced him. Then she opened the box and her eyes shined of joy.

-_Oh, master Plo! Thank you so much!-_ She exclaimed taking out the beautiful blue dress.- _It´s lovely!_

_-I´m happy that you like it._

She was just gonna say thank you again when suddenly she discovered Lux waiting behind the brushes. Master Plo turned around and then said again to her:

-_Well, I gotta go, Ahsoka. Be a good padawan and don´t make your master got too mad._

_-Yeah, master. Thanks again._

He caressed her head and finally left. Lux waited until Master Plo disappeared and reached Ahsoka finally. He looked pale and when he said hello his eyes didn´t see directly to hers.

_-Are you okay?- _she asked smiling friendly.

-_Oh, what? Oh, yes, of course! I´m just a little nervous for your master. Is he somewhere close?_

_-Yeah, he will probably be here in a minute. Did you want to tell me something? _

_-Uhhhh...Well…_

_-Ahsoka!- _Exclaimed Anakin who was coming back. Obi Wan had just told him that he had decided not to send a message but to go directly to Mandalore and ask Satine to go with him. With that, Anakin got also courage (and though Ahsoka´s temperament) he was going to forget his pride and ask her in that moment to be his partner. But now Lux Bonteri was there again, ruining his great plan.

-_Oh, no- _Ahsoka rolled her eyes.-_Here he comes again._

_-Don´t worry, Ahsoka.-_Lux said.-_It´s very quick. I was just going to…_

_-WE are in the middle of training, mister Bonteri.- _Anakin again stood up between them crossing his arms.-_Could you please let us continue?_

_-Master, please…_

_-Don´t discuss, Ahsoka._

_-I´m sorry, master Skywalker. For yesterday´s and today´s interruption.- _Replied Lux kindly.- _It won´t happen again._

_-Good.-_Anakin raised an eyebrow.-_Now leave us alone please._

_-Sure, have a good day._

He turned around. Anakin smiled with triumph and Ahsoka put a hand on her forehead. However when Lux had already gave two steps he turned around with a refined move.

-_By the way, I was wondering…-_ He smiled. Anakin felt that his guts burnt, he knew what was coming -_ Ahsoka, would you be my partner in the New Years Eve ball?_

_-Sure!- _She answered happily. Anakin turned around to see her fiercely.

-_Great! See you then!_

Lux disappeared inside the jedi temple and Ahsoka glanced at him till she finally discovered his master´s burning look.

_-What?_

_-Nothing!- _He replied trying not to scream, but without achieving his purpose.- _Now you little… Go to the archives room and read the whole story from the last 500 years in the Republic. You will write a summary and you will make a draft of what are the causes of the clone wars, you will also make a diagram of the most important events in the planets such as Coruscant, Naboo and Alderan. And I want it for the afternoon, is that clear?_

_-Yes, master.-_She accepted staring at the ground ashamed and feeling guilty and sad somehow.

He turned around and walked quickly toward his room. He slammed the door angry and turned on his xbox to play Resident Evil as if there were not gonna be a tomorrow. He had the impulse to call Padme or Obi Wan but they were on their business and he felt lonely and stupid. Before the twilight he received the complete homework from under his door. He didn´t even read it and ket playing till the dawning.


	4. A New Suit

**Hi, there, my dear geeks! I have received your inbox and your reviews. I´m very happy to see that you have liked my story. Thanks again for your support . So… Let´s continue!**

It was already ten o´clock when Obi Wan knocked Anakin´s door. He didn´t answer so he decided to open the door anyway. He smelled that salty odor of Lay´s and immediately realized that Anakin was sleeping in his sofa still holding the xbox control.

-_Anakin! What happened here?_

_-Hdgffgnyu- _Anakin muttered.

-_What? Ani are you okay? D=_

_-Let me sleep…_

_-Till what time did you play yesterday! Oh, boy come on I will bring you a coffee but first you must take a shower._

_-No! Leave me in my misery… -_Anakin cried while Obi Wan carried him.

-_Calm down, Ani.-_He repeated while he naked him and then put him inside the bath with hot water.

(**okay you must know that when Anakin plays a lot of videogames and eats a lot of trash food is as if he had drunk a six pack and consumed drugs**)

-_Are you better?-_asked Obi Wan after half of an hour when he saw Anakin again relaxed and without the hiccup that he used to have when he cried.

-_Yes._

_-Do you want to tell me what happened?_

_-Not really…_

_-It´s about Ahsoka and the thing of the ball?_

Anakin stared at him with mistrust and finally nodded.

-_She is going with that ex separatist and… Well, it doesn´t matter anymore._

_-Okay. I´ll believe you.- _Obi Wan knew that both were lying.- _Hey, what about a boy´s day! Master Fisto, Agen, Plo, Yoda, Saesee, Rex and Cody organized a trip to the mall to buy some things for the ball…_

_-If it´s anything related with that I better don´t go._

_-C´mon, Anakin. I can buy you any other thing that you want!_

Anakin crossed his arms but later Obi Wan´s eyes thrilled him and finally he accepted with a smile.

-_Okay okay, I will go, but let me dress up alone. You have been here a long time and this is starting to be somehow…GAY._

_-Anakin, please!- _Obi Wan blushed and turned around.

-_It was a joke… Well, no. Get out, I´ll be outside in a minute._

Obi Wan sighed and went out. He waited for almost ten minutes and finally Anakin went out he was holding a piece of paper.

-_What´s that?_

_-Ahsoka´s job till I come back._

_-Oh…_

_-Could you please give it to her?_

_-Oh, Anakin don´t be so childish!_

_-Please, please, please!_

_-Right!-_ Obi Wan rolled his eyes and took the paper.-_I see you outside with the others in a minute._

Obi Wan read Anakin´s homework for Ahosoka, it was insane: "Make another draft of the history of the first 500 years of the Republic, make a diagram of your draft and then a comparison from the first 500 years toward the last 500 years. Finally write a speech about what you like from your master and what you don´t like (at least 10 pages). Master A. Skywalker) He gave it to Ahsoka who was practicing with Bariss. She read it and nodded sadly, but he couldn´t do anything to help her, it was Anakin´s padawan.

Once he went outside he found his friends outside and all went in couples to the mall. Of course he went in Anakin´s nave.

-_And so, how did it go with Satine? Where is she now?_

_-Oh, I just told you yesterday!_

_-Again, please I love listening Obi Wan "the player" talking about his girlfriend!_

-_SHE IS NOT…_

_-Alright! Don´t get mad._

They arrived quickly to the mall and entered to the men´s boutique (Louis Vuitton, Armani, Boss, etc).

-_Oh boy! I have been saving credits since I am a child to buy one of this suits!-_said Kit Fisto excited running from here to there.

-_I don´t understand why? It´s just a suit and it costs 3,000 credits!- Anakin muttered.- I´m bored, Obi Wan I will go to see what else is in the mall._

Obi Wan sighed and gave him the credits he promised. Anakin left and he went back with his colleagues to choose a suit. He chose a black Armani suit, a blue shirt and a fantastic tie. Kit Fisto chose the most expensive outfit from Boss. Master Yoda had some troubles to find a suit from his size so they had to go the kids section at the end all the men had their outfits ready. Anakin went back when they were having a little meal in McDonald´s. He had bought a new videogame, a mega nave to construct of Lego, a fake Togruta´s male Lekku (of course he was wearing it) and a black leather jacket. Obi Wan invited him a hamburger and an ice cream. Though he had spent all his money, now he seemed happier.

They went back to the temple. Obi Wan wished Anakin a good night and finally he returned to his room. When Anakin opened the door he saw the homework under it. He didn´t check as usual and just left it over his sofa. Tomorrow it was gonna be the great ball thanks god now he had a mega lego and a new videogame, that was gonna be enough to keep him distracted.

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring. May the force be with you.**


	5. The bad news strike again

**Hello! Finally the ball! I must say that for this chapter I had to ask to my sister about a list of music, because I´m a geek and I only listen to soundtrack and Greek music. I suggest you to listen to the songs while reading, it´s going to give the mood XD. Let´s continue then!**

That afternoon Ahsoka finished Anakin´s assignments earlier because her jedi friends where going o have a meeting to help each other with the makeup and dress thing. When she arrived Shaak , Aayla, Barriss and Luminara were already in Shaak´s room. All of them were wearing their pajama coats and they were helping each other with the make up. Shaak Ti had just finished when Ahsoka arrived and so she helped her to look more beautiful. They spent the next two hours getting ready and at eight o´clock, they were ready for the ball. Ahsoka stared at her friends happily they were just like a bunch of divas that night. They went to the lobby and there were already a lot of people there. Quickly the girls found their partners (Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto were the stars of the night of course!) and she waited in the last stair of the big stairs for her friend. Most of the guests entered to the great hall and Ahsoka saw disappointed that her master wasn´t there. She sighed and suddenly a hand holding a little daisy appeared from behind her ear. She took the flower and smiled then Lux kissed her check and quickly crossed her arm with hers to start walking to the hall.

-_Sorry to be late.-_He said.- _I couldn´t get out of my room for some reason._

_-Don´t worry. _

_-You look beautiful tonight…-_He blushed, she blushed too and smiled.-_But that doesn´t mean you don´t look always beautiful. Actually you are the most beautiful Togruta I´ve even seen…But that doesn´t mean that Togrutans are ugly okay? _

_-You are a beautiful human too.- _She laughed.

Both entered to the hall and sat down in the same table that Obi Wan, who looked especially handsome that night and Satine who was wearing a Jessica Rabbit dress and a spectacular long blond hair. For the first time since Lux was there they could finally talk about his and her life since the last time they saw each other. They drank champagne and gave a toast for the peacew in the galaxy. At ten o´clock the dinner began. Ahsoka couldn´t ignore Lux´s look though she wanted to. He smiled when she looked at him back and once he caressed her hand. They laughed a lot with Mace Windu´s jokes, who was also sitting in that table and had as a partner an unknown black sexy woman with red hair. Finally at eleven o´clock the band started to play the real music. Mace Windu and her partner opened the dance floor. The normal lights turned off and the multi color lights filled the hall. Obi Wan held Satine´s white gloved hand and invited her to dance. In that moment Lux stared deeply at Ahsoka´s charming eyes. He smiled and held also her hand, but suddenly her mobile rang and he had to go outside to answer the call. Meanwhile the girl saw all the couples around. Master Shaak Ti seemed to be having a great time with Rex the great dancer. By the other side were Master Luminara and master Agen, he was more outgoing than her and that´s why it was so funny to watch them dancing. Then he saw her other friend Barriss who was having fun with a handsome twi´lek youngling. In the middle of the dance floor were the stars of the night Aayla and Kit demonstrating that the people with lekku had the best rhythm. And finally she saw Obi Wan and Satine speaking softly while dancing and laughing sometimes. She thought about her master sadly wondering who could he be…

That night Anakin turned on his itunes play list louder than usual not to hear the music from the hall, he took out his xbox and his lego, worn on his new Togruta´s lekku and his leather jacket, and sat down on the carpet. He was going to begin by constructing the lego nave when suddenly he remembered the little prank that he had made some minutes ago while Lux was taking a shower and he changed the code of his door. He laughed alone and opened the box of lego and began to read the instructions. He got bored and left the papers over his sofa. Suddenly the homeworks from Ahsoka fell down.

-_Great, Anakin.-_he muttered standing up again to fix the paper´s mess.

But suddenly he discovered the speech of Ahsoka and felt some curiosity that in a minute became a great one.

-_Hmm…Well, let´s see what you wrote about me, Snips._

He started to read the speech. Most of the first pages talked about Anakin´s bad temperament, foolishness, obstinacy and intransigence.

…_But he is also the best jedi that I´ve ever known. No one can be perfect, but we have to try every day to be better. That´s something that I have learnt from him: to be strong enough to overcome my fears and my own defects, to keep the faith and to walk along even when the road is dark and uncertain. That´s why I consider Anakin Skywalker not only a master but a friend, who I can trust and know that will make me feel home wherever we are…_

He stopped reading the speech and left it over the table. He preferred to read the bad things that she had written about him to have reasons to be angry with her. Now he felt worse.

He sat down again on the carpet and began to construct his lego nave. At eleven o´clock he had almost finished when suddenly he heard the song that was on the itunes playlist. He listened to it carefully and when it was going to end he stood up to play it again. Its name was "Tell me a lie" from OneDirection (**shit! I don´t like OneDirection but the lyrics are ad hoc. God, please forgive me**). He didn´t remember listening to it ever but in that moment he felt good to sing it again and again.

Lux went back some minutes later and directly stood in front of Ahsoka.

-_What?- _She asked.

-_Nothing.-_He answered seriously.-_I´m just burning to dance with you._

She blushed but he held her hand before she could even think about a reply. He took her to the middle of the dance floor when "Isn´t she lovely" (of Steve Wonder) was just beginning. He held her waist and brought her closer to him. He had a great rhythm and he conducted her steps with elegance and joy. She smiled when she saw his confident look and his sure of himself smile. More than once she almost lost the balance but he caught her just at time to make her swing while both laughed having great fun. At the end of the song everybody clapped but Lux took Ahsoka´s hand and asked her to go outside. She nodded and followed him to the lobby. Once there he lowered his look. Ahsoka knew that something was wrong.

-_What happens, Lux?_

_-I…-_He made a pause and looked at her with a sad look-_I have to go._

_-Now?_

_-Yes. I received a call from my aunt. She is terribly sick…And she is the last person of my family that is still alive. She asked me to join her in her lasts days._

_-Oh, I´m so sorry, Lux.-_She put a hand on his shoulder.

-_No, I´m the one who´s sorry, Ahsoka. I really wanted to spend the night with you dancing and…-_He sighed.-_Having fun. Now I have ruined you the night._

_-No, Lux it´s okay. Your aunt is more important than a party. Go on, I´ll be fine.-_She smiled sincerely.

He smiled too. For an instant they stared at each other´s eyes deeply and finally he kissed her tight and without hesitation. She was surprised but didn´t rejected it till a few seconds passed.

-_Hey!-_She said frowning but still smiling.-_I´m a jedi!_

_-Not yet-_He smirked.-_You are betrothed with me, don´t you remember?_

She crossed her arms and he kissed again his check.

-_Good bye, Ahsoka._

_-See you soon, Lux._

He went out of the lobby and she saw him disappear in the dark night. Ahsoka waited some more minutes there thinking about the ball. She decided to return to her room and remain there till the morning. She was walking through the corridors when suddenly she had an idea. She didn´t want to be angry with her master anymore.

Anakin put the last lego piece where it had to and he finished the huge nave. It had been half of an hour listening to that song and now he knew the complete lyrics. He left the nave in the middle of the table and then he sat down on his sofa singing the chorus loudly. But suddenly someone unexpected knocked the door. He hesitated but at the end he stood up and opened the door himself. Ahsoka was outside, standing calmly in front of him.

-_May I come in?-_She asked politely.

-_Weren´t you having fun with your separatist boyfriend?-_Anakin said sarcastically.

-_Yeah, I was._

_-So what are you doing here?_

Ahsoka saw Anakin´s fake lekku on his head and she had the great impulse to laugh, but she sighed instead to keep calm.

-_I want to know why you are upset with me._

_-I´m not upset!-_He lied.

She stared at him patiently.

-_Don´t give me that look, okay Snips? I´m not angry or upset or…_

_-You wanted me to be your partner, didn´t you?_

_-What?... Of course not!-_He turned around and went again inside his room she followed him and closed the door.

-_So, why did you got angry?- _she insisted.-_And what´s this loud music, and the mega lego on the table?_

_-Nothing.- _He ran toward his lap top to stop that song before she could listen more carefully the lyrics.-_It means nothing, Snips._

_-Why did you lock Lux´s door?_

_-I? I didn´t do that!_

_-Alright. I see that you don´t want to talk. Well, good night, master._

She turned around, but before she gave a step outside, Anakin closed the door again with the force.

-_Well, yes…-_He muttered.-_I wanted to invite you to the party._

She crossed her arms without turning around.

-_And I also locked his door…-_He made a pause and turned her around.-_And yes I´m upset!_

Ahsoka smiled. He put his hand on his waist and frowned. She couldn´t resist more and began to laugh.

-_I´m upset!-_He repeated-_ What´s so funny?_

_-Your angry face surrounded by a fake lekku._

Anakin tried to keep serious but he finally laughed too. He had the impulse to hug her, but he just put a hand on her shoulder and stared at her eyes.

_This time you really made me mad, Snips._

_-I´m sorry. But I didn´t know. If you were more talkative and less temperamental…_

_-I? You are the one who is temperamental!_

_-Okay, I´m sorry, master._

_-Good._

_-Skyguy…_

_-Right, I´m sorry too._

_-Fine. Well, good night._

_-Hey, Snips.-_He stopped her before she left.-_It´s still early. Everybody is dancing down there, do you listen? Why don´t you stay a little longer? We can still have a good time. Don´t you think?_

She thought about it of a second and finally agreed. She was happy to see that her master was happy again and with a fake Togruta lekku.


	6. The return of Skyguy

**HI HI HI! I´m very excited because we have finally arrived to the end of our story! I´m very happy and thanked with all your reviews and I really hope that I have made both Anisoka and Luxsoka fans happy, that was the purpose of this stuff. But enough about us, last night it was Lux´s chance…Tonight it is Ani´s night! Let´s see what happens finally! =D**

-_Tell me a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen (8)…-_Anakin was singing while he searched inside his little refrigerator for something to eat.

-_What are you singing, Skyguy?-_ asked Ahsoka from the sofa.-_Is that dramatic song that I heard when I arrived?_

_-´Course not.-_He turned his head to see her with a smile.-_By the way did you already have dinner?_

_-I just ate a salad and champagne. I wasn´t very hungry…_

_-And now?_

_-Maybe…_

_-Right.-_he concluded and took out an extra cheese pizza, lemon pay and a bottle of wine. He put everything on the table and ran for a couple of cups and two dishes. He didn´t have any spoon or fork because he used to eat with his ands only. Ahsoka knew this very well so she nothing about it.

-_Uhm, Skyguy…-_She muttered-_I don´t really like wine. The only time that I drank it, I felt very dizzy._

_-Aww, please, Snips. This is a special occasion. We must make a toast, in thirty minutes it will be New Year!_

_-Okay.-_she sighed.-_Give me a cup._

The micro wave rang and the pizza was ready. Anakin took it out and sat again by her side. She told him about everybody in the ball while they had dinner. Anakin couldn´t stop laughing when she told him about Mace Windu´s jokes and the female Wookiee partner of master yoda. They finished the whole pizza and the lemon pay. He had the impulse to ask her about Lux but he decided not to do it yet, because it was almost midnight and the little fight could wait till later. He served more wine in the cups, stood up and offered his hand to Ahsoka in order to help her to stand up. They heard the count down from downstairs in the hall while they waited hanging their cups and staring at each other´s eyes.

…_Five, four, three, two, one…_

_-Happy New Year, Snips.-_Anakin said raising his cup.

-_Happy New Year, master.-_She replied smiling and crashing the cups.

Both drank their complete cup from a shot while they heard the cheering from the hall. The entertainer from the ball took again the microphone and said when "The way you look tonight" (Elton John) started the instrumental intro:

_And now it´s time for the principal piece. Take your partner because this is the moment, your moment, of the night…_

Anakin doubted while he glanced carefully at Ahsoka. She looked so beautiful and so calmed, without expecting anything from him. But Anakin finally offered her his hand. She didn´t understand entirely at first but then she smiled and held it. He put his other hand on her waist and brought her closer with delicacy. She left her left hand on his arm and both smiled kind of ashamed. He felt happy to be dancing after all. That moment warmed his heart in a way that he couldn´t completely understand and suddenly the absence of Padme wasn´t important at all. He felt comfortable and full of joy as few times in his life. He smiled unconsciously and she smiled too when she noticed his happy face.

The song finished, everybody clapped again. Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other for a second and then he embraced her suddenly. She didn´t move at first because of the great surprise, but then she put her arms around him too. The hug lasted just a minute, but for them it seemed longer. He finally opened his eyes and left her turning around feeling ashamed and blushing.

-_You really like that Lux Bonteri, don´t you?-_asked Anakin turning around again to see her.

-_He is only my friend.-_She replied with a little angst on the voice.-_We can´t have anything more…_

_-And if you could?_

She kept quiet and lowered his look. She had thought that that file was already closed.

-_I see that after all you can´t trust me, master.-_she sighed sadly.

-_Of course I trust you!-_He replied quickly putting a hand on her arm.-_It´s just that… I don´t want you to make a mistake… I´m sorry, I won´t insist with that ever again._

She raised again her look and smiled a little such as him.

-_Hey, the music down there is still good, would you like to dance a little bit more?- _He asked trying to be captivating.

-_I didn´t know that Master Skywalker was such a good dancer- _She laughed and took his hand. He held her tight again.

-_I bet that you didn´t know either that I am half Togruta._

She started to laugh and he spanned their bodies at the rhythm of the music. They used the whole flat to have fun and dance the whole night till the early morning. They didn´t know when did they stopped laughing or when did the bottle of wine finished, not even when did the music disappeared and everybody went home. They just laid on Anakin´s bed at sometime of the down. They remembered some weak sun gleams entering thought the little spaces between the curtains and the window and their calmed looks before falling asleep. He covered her body with the blanket when he realized that she was cold but once he woke up again in the late morning, she wasn´t there anymore. He woke up and saw himself in the mirror; he took off the fake Togruta lekku and passed a hand though his curly hair.

-_Sometimes you are unbelievable, Anakin…-_He said to him and smiled.

After taking a shower and getting ready again. He went out and looked for Obi Wan, he didn´t see him anywhere so he decide to go to his room.

-_Hey, you are here!-_said Anakin getting in without even knocking the door.

-_Oh, lord!-_Turned around Obi Wan jumping-_You scared me, Anakin!_

_-Sorry I was looking for you. I never thought that at this time you could still be in your room._

_-I woke up late._

_-I see…_

_-By the way we have a mission. I received a message, and you?_

_-No. My radio is off._

Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

-_We have to go now._

_-Okay.-_Anakin didn´t understand why Obi Wan was that… anxious. But he didn´t mind.

-_Well, let´s go._

Obi Wan went out of the room. Anakin followed him but before he completely left he saw something weird under the bed.

_Oh, boy is that a bra? _He thought but he didn´t mention anything. If he didn´t make questions, then Obi Wan wouldn´t make them either.

They arrived to the nave and there it was Ahsoka. She said hello as usual and Anakin felt a little disappointed but again didn´t mention anything. Maybe later, he would be a little braver to talk about the great night of New Year.

**Well, this is the end my, dear geeks. If you want and you are curious, you can read my other story "A possible chance for Ahsoka" that may be the second part of this one. I specially recommend it to the Anisoka fans. Thanks for reading and may the force be with you.**

******And by the way...What happened to Dooku? (play Accidentally in love and it will be hillarious, my sister is listening to it in her lap top and I listen too)**

****He had spent the New Year´s night alone and drunk in his palace. He heard Barry White, Richie Valens and ABBA until he was almost asleep. In that moment he was so tired... Being a sith lord wasn´t easy when everybody hated you and your boss treated you as a shit. He could only remember someone that really loved him once but he had betrayed her. Now he realized how stupid and what a jerk he actually was. But she would never return to make him feel less lonely, to comfort him. Yeah he was a grandpa, and somehow he had a Santa Claus appearance, but once he had been a handsome man...

_-Asajj...-_He muttered between a dream and the reality.

-_What do you want, Dooku?-_He heard from far away, perhaps it was the force that brought Ventress´s voice or just a dream. (**Hey I don´t know either)**

-_I... I loved you 3 -_He said weakly.

-_I love you too, stupid old man. But you betrayed me._

_-I´m sorry. You were my best apprentice... My little Asajj, I´m so sorry..._

_-It´s too late, jackass. I can´t forgive you._

_-I know. But still..._

_-I won´t. Never._

_-Alright. So we are the same, I will find you to kill you and you will do the same._

_-Precise._

_-And till that moment I will keep loving you the same..._

_-All men are so fool, no matter if they are jedi or sith.-_She her voice and force vanished. Dooku felt a great and deep solitude. At least he had been honest once in his sith life.


End file.
